Seeking Warmth
by AvidReader88
Summary: The legend of the Ice Queen was used to scare young children and Anna used to believe it. But, as she grew older she drew away from old wives tales and began working as a prison guard where she'd meet the very myth Anna used to believe in. The Ice Queen.
1. Chapter 1

Legends of the Ice Queen ran rampant through the streets of Arendelle. Young children were told if they didn't go to sleep when they were told the Ice Queen would come into their homes and freeze them all. The Ice Queen a myth that frightened so many was not real. At least Anna didn't believe it was. Like many of the young children, she'd believed the Ice Queen would stalk the streets in the dead of winter, hoping to find and kill anyone. But, a part of Anna felt bad for this woman. Maybe she wasn't as bad as most people thought; maybe she was just looking for friends. This leads Anna to explore the city streets in search of the Ice Queen, but as Anna got older she stopped going out as much and instead set her sights on becoming a palace guard.

Whenever the young girl went out she'd see the patrols. People dressed in dark blue robes and chainmail. Helmets covering much of their faces, large swords at their wastes, walking together in groups of two. Keeping the peace and carrying away thieves. Anna wanted to be them. These guards saved her father when she was quite young. One night he hadn't come home and her mother and she sat in front of the fire, hoping he was just running late. Sometimes his sled would become stuck in the snow and it'd take a bit longer to get home, but this time it was well into the night. Anna feared that the Ice Queen and befriended her father and taken him away. Her mother assured her that was not the case, but Anna couldn't help but think it. The sun started coming up when there was a knock on the door. Elise, Anna's mother leaped up toward the door. She opened it and outside stood two guards, supporting a tall redheaded man between them. Elise ushered them in quickly, motioning for the guards to lay Anna's father by the fire.

Ever since that night, Anna had admired their strength and courage and she vowed to become one of them, a saviour of the people she liked to call it.

So here she was. Age 24 years, red hair braided and pulled into a bun. But, instead of the dark blue robes of the patrol, she wore black. The colour of the prison guards. She'd joined when she was 20 and had worked hard, but her superiors had placed her in the castle prison instead. And here she'd worked for the past 2 years.

* * *

Anna paced down the long hall, eyes glancing into the cells on her left and right. Watching as the many criminals sat on their bunks, wrapped in ratty old blankets. Anna felt her heartache for some of these people. Being part of the guard, even if it was just a prison guard was not what she'd thought it would be. And many of the people she'd met were mean and hard-hearted. She didn't understand why'd they'd join. If not to protect and serve than what was the point of being part of the guard. She made it to the end of the cells and she turned left. Feet carrying her down a long hallway lined with torches. Dark stairs at the end curved downward in a spiral. Anna always patrolled the stairwell, though many of the other guards would skip it, saying that no one ever goes down there anyway. Anna knew that was mostly the truth, but felt it was her duty to keep everyone safe and she had to patrol everything…'it has nothing to do with the door at the bottom or anything' she told herself 'you're just doing your job.' Anna's curious side always won out. She stepped off the last step, eyes focusing on the single door at the end of the hall, the dark wood of the door was solid, there was no window to see in and Anna had never seen the door opened. But, she'd heard rumours from the older jailers that the worst criminal was kept in there. Whenever the redhead looked at that door she felt the urge to go down there. She did not have a key for the door and knew that once a day the head jailer would bring the prisoner food and slide it through the small gap that opened at the bottom of the door.

A scraping sound startled Anna, she jumped slightly. She'd been so lost in thought that the sound from inside the door startled her. 'Wait, from inside' she thought. Her feet moved her forward without a thought. The person inside had moved. Heart pounding she placed a hand against the wood. She was shocked at how cold the wood was. The castle prison was always cold even in the middle of summer. Jail guard uniforms reflected this in the thick wool and fur that lined the inside of their shirts and the thick hats they wore to keep the chill-out.

Anna chewed on her lip, 'the person inside must be freezing.' "Excuse me!" Anna called out, voice directed at the door. She stopped to listen. Soft shuffling could be heard from the other side. "Are you alright in there? This door is awfully cold" She stopped and waited for the person to speak back, but nothing just the sound of chains clicking. 'They must be the real evil to still be chained up inside a locked cell' Anna thought. She went to step away but, it sounded like the person on the other side had sat down leaning their body against the door. Anna stepped back toward the door, she knelt down hand pressed against the cold wood. "umm, I didn't know that someone was actually in here. I mean I knew, but I didn't really know…you startled me when you first moved" Anna chuckled. "But, I guess you are in there, locked up, chained and everything. I heard you were evil and-" Anna stopped herself. "Why would you say that Anna, you can't just say someone is evil" She mumbled to herself. She slumped down on the ground, back hitting the door with more force then she meant. She heard the gasp of surprise come from the other side. Anna kicked herself for scaring the person. "Sorry for startling you." She spoke softly. Head turned toward the wood.

Anna didn't hear a response, but she continued to talk to the prisoner.

* * *

It had become a routine where Anna would do her patrols and ends them sitting with her back to the door, voice carrying through the wood to the prisoner on the other side. Occasionally she'd hear the person chuckle at something she said, or gasp in shock along with Anna. This encouraged Anna to ramble on about her brother Olaf and her mother. She'd talk about her job and her friends. Anna would tell her about how her friend Kristoff and how he'd kissed her the other day and she'd forgotten to close her eyes. Anna explained that she just couldn't return his romantic feelings the way she should. She'd thought that maybe they could still get married, but they'd just be best friends, but whenever he'd touch her she'd feel uncomfortable and think of something to make it stop. She'd talk about how she wanted to be part of the patrol guards and it had been her lifelong dream. The prisoner never spoke back, but whenever Anna asked if they were still there she'd here shuffling and the clink of chains.

* * *

After 6 months, winter was setting in, and the chill in the dungeon was getting worse. Anna wore her thickest uniform. Leather boots lined with fur and thick gloves became the norm. The chill coming from the prisoner's cell had become much worse. Anna was concern grew rapidly as the air around the cell began to grow increasingly cold.

"Hey, are you alright. It's really cold out here and your door is way colder than normal. Do you want me to go get you a blanket." She didn't hear a response. "I'll go get you one, I know where they keep the thickest ones. I'll be right back." She leaped up, feet moving quickly down the hall.

Anna hesitated in her steps it had sounded like someone had said no, but it couldn't have been from her friend because they didn't speak. She brushed it off as coming from one of the other prisoners.

Taking two steps at a time, Anna rushed along the corridor. Most of the prisoners were in their cots attempting to sleep in the cold dungeon. Arriving at the guard station she saw Alec asleep on one of the chairs. Feet propped up on the table, chair tilting backward. Anna narrowed her eyes in irritation. Alec was the laziest guard among them, choosing to sleep through his shift rather than working. Leaving all the patrols to Anna. She didn't mind it now because she knew she could talk with her prisoner without being interrupted.

Moving quietly she reached for the large cupboard containing blankets and pillows for the prisoners. Pulling down the warmest blanket and the softest pillow she was about to move back when she realized she'd not be able to give them to the prisoner because there was no way to slide them through the small door at the bottom of the door. Stopping hands full she turned toward the head jailers office. She glanced back at Alec, his loud snores filling the room. Anna placed the blankets down by the door to the guard's station and moved toward the jailers office. She reached forward hand trying the nob. It was locked. Her face screwed up in frustration. How was she going to get in? Anna had seen Alec sneak into the jailer's office before, to steal some of his booze. He'd used his knife and slid it between the door and the doorframe. Anna pulled out her small dagger kneeling beside the door and as quietly as possible slid her knife into the small gap. She felt it hit something metal. She wriggled the knife until she felt it catch and give way. The door swung open. Anna almost leaped for joy, but last minute held her breath. Glancing at Alec one more time to make sure he was asleep she moved into the room sliding the door closed behind her.

Anna glanced looked toward the key cupboard. She'd been in the head jailer's office before and watched him as he pulled down a spare set of keys for her. Moving toward the small box on the wall she pulled the latch at slid it open. She glanced around for a key that was different than the ones she had but, didn't see any. "Of course it wouldn't be that easy" She grumbled to herself.

Moving over to his desk, she searched the drawers and found nothing. Anna stood back up and looked around. Where could he have hidden the key? Anna's eyes focused on a painting on the far wall. It was of Arendelle castle in winter. Anna's brows scrunched up. "Why do you have a picture like that." She knew the head jailer didn't like art, he complained about a number of paintings in the castle and how they were a waste of money. Anna's face lit up and she rushed over to the painting, her foot caught on the corner of the jailer's desk, her eyes widened hands coming up to catch her self as she tumbled forward. Anna's body almost slammed into a side table with a kerosene lantern on it. Anna held her breath, waiting to hear if Alec woke up. But, the loud snores continued. Anna let out a breath of relief. She quickly stood up cautiously and moved more slowly toward the painting. Hands came up and lifted the Winter painting from its hook. She glanced at the wall behind the painting, and nothing was there. She turned it around, and attached to the back of the canvas was a small silver key. Anna's face split into a smile. Grabbing the key she placed the painting back, before leaving the office and shutting the door. She grabbed the blankets and pillows and moved down the hallway back to the prisoner.

* * *

The door came into her line of vision and Anna jogged up to it. "I've got the blankets. I also grabbed you a pillow. It's the nicest one we have. I mean it's not the best pillow ever, it's kinda rough but hopefully better than the one you have."

Anna placed them on the ground; pulling out the key she fitted it into the lock. Before she could open the door she heard rapid movement from the other side of the door. The prisoner sounded like they were moving as far away as they could. Anna frowned in confusion; she wasn't going to hurt them.

Turning the key in the lock she opened the door.

She couldn't' see anything in the cell. The darkness was so thick. Anna grabbed a torch along one of the walls, picking up the blankets and pillow with her other hand she moved into the cell. She saw a person huddled into the far corner. Pale face peering up at her.

Anna gasped in shock. She had not been expecting to see a woman behind the door. Maybe a scary looking man with a scar on his face and an evil smirk. Not a woman, dressed in pale blue robes that sparkled like ice, whose body seemed so small and frail that she would break at the slightest of breezes. Anna's mouth hung open. This woman who was supposed to be the evilest of evil villains seemed to be the most innocent of beings she'd ever met. Anna closed the door behind her, careful so that it didn't lock her in as well. She moved closer, the woman huddled further away, curling her body ever smaller. Anna froze, she didn't want to scare her.

Anna moved to the side and placed the torch on the wall hook before kneeling down ways from the other woman.

"I've brought you the blankets." Anna held them out. She was even more concerned when she could see her breath puff in front of her face. Glancing around she saw that there were no blankets or pillows in the room. Anna's concern grew when the other woman could barely look at her. "I won't hurt you. Please take them?" Anna shuffled closer, hands holding out the blankets.

The other woman finally glanced up, meeting Anna's eyes. Anna was taken aback by how blue they were. Anna felt her heart speed up, her hands felt a bit sweaty in her gloves. Anna had been so focused on the other woman's eyes that it took her awhile to realize the woman had held up her hands. They were encased in metal, completely covering her forearms and hands. The metal was icy silver; frost had developed on the metal. Anna moved forward quickly, eyes going wide in shock.

Her hands dropped the blankets on the ground as her gloved hands covered the icy metal encasing the other woman's hands. "How could they do this! You must be freezing". Anna began to rub her hands over the freezing metal, hoping to warm the other woman up. Anna hadn't noticed the other woman gasp in surprise and stiffen.

* * *

Elsa watched as the young redheaded guard began to rub the metal vigorously while mumbling to herself. Elsa began to feel a bit of warmth seep into her fingers, she hadn't felt warm in so long she felt her body relax. The cold wouldn't kill Elsa, but the feeling cold and empty for so long had taken its toll on the woman. She couldn't stop her body from moving closer to the warm redhead. Her head tilting down to try and get closer, to feel the heat at least one more time before being taking somewhere else once they realized that one of the guards had opened her door.

* * *

Anna stopped when she saw the other woman lean into her. Eyes widening Anna realized that she must be freezing all over. Anna slid in next to the white blond haired woman. Pulling the blankets with her. She glanced up when she felt the body stiffen beside her, icy blue eyes stared at her. "I'm going to try and help you warm up. I don't want you to turn to ice while I'm on duty." Anna spoke; she had a slight smile on her face. She pulled the blanket over them both and draped an arm around the other woman's slight shoulders. Anna closed her eyes and leaned back, letting her mind wander.

* * *

Elsa watched the other woman. Her head had fallen on her shoulder a while ago, deep breaths from the redhead being the only noise in the room. Elsa had long since stopped counting the girls freckles, they seemed to be endless and disappeared beneath her uniform. 'How did this happen!' Her mind thought. 'When did a jail guard find her way in here and fall asleep on me.' Elsa hadn't moved to wake her though. The girl was giving off such warmth and comfort that Elsa couldn't bring herself to ask her to move.

She continued to sit there till she felt the shift in temperatures as the sun began to rise. Shifting to the side so she could see the other woman better she pressed her encased hands against the other woman's shoulder, trying to shake her awake.

* * *

Anna grumbled before opening her eyes. She was staring at the other woman when she realized where she was. Anna leaped up, but promptly tripped on the blanket and ended up sprawled on the ground. Groaning she rolled over.

Hearing slight giggles Anna glanced up. Her face turning red when she realized the other woman was laughing at her. Anna couldn't be embarrassed for long and she laughed quietly with the other woman. She sat up "I have to leave now, I don't want anyone realizing I was in here." She stood, and watched as the other woman's laughs stopped. "I'll be back tomorrow night! And I'll bring you some bread and stew." Anna had felt the other woman's bones sticking out when she'd sat next to her and worried that she might starve to death before freezing. Before Anna left she moved forward and placed the pillow behind the woman's back and draped the blanket around her shoulders. "I'll be back tomorrow. Don't you worry" Anna smiled, before turning and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna was sitting in the cell with the female prisoner. Her mind wandering while she started at the flickering light coming from the torch casting shadows around the room. White blond hair fell into her vision as the other woman leaned her head onto her shoulder. Anna felt her heart swell. She scooted closer. Arm tightening around the woman's shoulders. After months of Anna coming and visiting her she seemed healthier. Her bones weren't as prominent and her skin seemed to have a healthy blush to it whenever Anna would come in. But, Anna felt distant from her. She still didn't know her name and it didn't seem like the prisoner could talk.

"You know my name. But, what's yours? I mean I know you can't talk, but what if I guessed. Oh! It could be a game. When I'm close you nod more but if I'm far away you shake your head. Like hot and cold, it'll be good. I'm like guessing games"

She heard the slight chuckle from the other woman as she sat up and turned slightly to look at Anna.

The game began and Anna began listing off name after name. Some sounding like she made them up on the spot. Other's a bit more realistic. The blond continued to play along, laughing and smiling along with the other woman. Finally when the blond nudged Anna and pointed her head at the small window high up on the wall the redhead head reluctantly stood. Tucking the blanket around the blond's shoulders and smoothing the cloth out as she stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll think of a bunch of names by then!" When she turned to leave she heard the clinking of chains and the blanket fall on the ground. She turned around and looked at the blond woman who'd stood. The blond came up to her, lifting her arms up to fit them around the other woman's shoulders while still have her wrists and hands locked together. Anna froze, her mind whirling part fear that the woman was finally going to attack her and part excitement. The blond tightened her arms as best she could while still being chained. Anna felt the taller woman's breath ghosting across her ear and the white blond head rested against hers. Anna felt her heart swell. The other woman wasn't the warmest person, but Anna could give warmth for two. Anna wrapped her arms around the other woman's waste. The hug lasted longer than most, but Anna didn't mind. She felt relaxed and happy. She still was shocked that she'd found companionship with a prisoner.

Anna felt the arms lift back up over her head and the blond woman stepped back. She looked sad, but nudged Anna with her chained hands. Anna pulled back, hands falling to her side. "Bye" she said as she turned and stepped out of the door. Slowly closing and locking it behind her.

On the walk home she couldn't focus. Her mind kept straying to the woman. Why was she there? What happened to her? Anna wanted the woman to tell her what had happened, but if she never spoke than how was Anna ever going to know. Her sigh puffed out in a white cloud in front of her. She tucked her hands into her coat and continued on her way home. She knew neither her Mother nor Olaf would be there. They'd left the week before to visit family during the winter. Olaf was ill most of the time and the cold winter air made him worse. It had become normal every winter for them to leave and go to their families' farm in the southern provinces, but Anna still struggled with the feeling of loneliness. Anna started the fire and sat down on the rocking chair, the warmth from the flames warmed her feet, and Anna draped a blanket across her legs. Her eyes slowly closing and she fell asleep.

Anna started work again, she looked forward to her shifts now, and she was pretty sure that she'd come up with some pretty good names. One of them had to be the right one. It had been 3 weeks of guessing and she couldn't seem to figure it out.

She did her rounds at her usual pace. She didn't want anyone to become suspicious and at around 3am Alec fell asleep. Anna moved down the hall one more time than began her walk toward the farthest cell.

Opening the door she stepped in closing it behind her. Anna put the torch up on the wall and moved toward the woman. The blond inched over on the floor allowing Anna to sit down on the blanket spread out below them. Anna sat pulled out some bread ripping apiece off she sat crossed legged facing toward with the blond. "Ingrid" She said.

She watched the blond smile and shakes her head, before leaning forward and taking a bite of the bread held out to her.

Anna ripped off another piece. "Klara" the blond shook her head again and had another bite.

"hmm…I've said almost every name there is!" She tilted her head, thinking. "How about Elsa? I've only heard the name once. Did you know that, that's the name of the fabled Ice Queen! I mean obviously that's not real, but it's a beautiful name. You kinda look like an Ice Queen, it's the light hair and pale skin, but also your dress looks like ice and you are pretty cold. Not in personality of course, but your skin is a lot colder than mine. I don't mind or anything. I mean when I was younger I used to imagine meeting the Ice Queen…" Anna trailed off when the blond hadn't taken the bread she'd been holding up to her. Anna felt her eyes scrunch in confusion. The blond was looking at her in shock. Anna laughed slightly "It's not your name though…right?" The blond didn't shake her head. Anna leaned forward slightly. "Elsa?"

The blond woman dropped her head down. She didn't shake her head and Anna leaned back. "Is that your name?" She smiled in excitement. "That's a beautiful name. It's not like you're actually the Ice Queen or anything. Hmm…I mean you could probably dress up as her, you'd fool people for sure" Anna trailed off again when Elsa kept her head hanging down. It can't be because I guessed her name, can it? Is it cause I keep talking bout the Ice Queen? Even if it is, I mean she's not real….Anna felt her eyes go wide in shock. In all the stories the Ice Queen was locked up and had been for years and years. Longer than Anna had been alive, but there was no way she'd still be alive, it was supposed to have been almost a 100 years earlier. But, Elsa was locked up; the jailers claimed this prisoner was the greatest evil to ever exist. But, Elsa couldn't be. The Ice Queen sent Arendelle into the darkest winter it's ever seen. Families died from exposure and starvation. Trade had all but stop and the Ice Queen had decimated an entire army coming for her.

Anna focused on the woman in front of her. Elsa's eyes looked sad, but resigned in her fate. There were faint lines at the corners of her eyes, but not enough to suggest her age, almost like she'd been frozen in time. "You're the Ice Queen from the stories?" Anna asked warily, afraid of the answer.

Elsa nodded her head. Anna felt her chest clench in fear a gasp slipping from between her lips. She took only a moment to scramble away, dropping the bread. She took one last look at Elsa before turning away, Elsa's eyes were filled with tears. But, Anna turned and ran from the cell. She turned locking it as fast as possible and moved quickly down the hall till she was back in the guard's station where she sat down on a chair across from Alec. Her mind was spinning with understanding. She'd been helping the Ice Queen for the past half a year and had never known. She could have killed me or seriously maimed me. "She knows where my family is and everything in my life! Stupid, stupid Anna, why do you trust so easily? You don't have to tell every stranger your life!" She stopped talking when Alec was startled awake by her voice.

"Everything alright here?" He asked groggily.

"Yes, everything is fine" Anna couldn't stop her hands from wringing under the table.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed before Anna had worked up the courage to venture down to the Ice Queens cell 'Elsa' Anna thought to herself. 'Her name is Elsa, not Ice Queen.' Anna had struggled with guilt for much of the week. She new her reaction was unacceptable, but she was shocked and yes, scared. She'd grown out of the tale of the Ice Queen many years ago. There were so many different stories of the Ice Queen, but they all held the same common fact and that was that she had almost destroyed all of Arendelle. 'But, isn't years in a prison cell starving to death enough punishment?' Anna rubbed the back of her neck as she stared at the door. The shut door making Anna feel sad, she'd shut the door. Locked Elsa in and had not return, 'doesn't that make me a monster?' Anna thought. She moved slowly to the door. She'd enjoyed her time with Elsa, even if it was mostly her talking. She'd grown comfortable with Elsa's small shows of acknowledgment and compassion. The way she'd scoot closer when Anna was talking about something particularly hard for her, or the smile that would spread across her face when Anna would tell her a funny story about her and Kristoff. And Anna had thrown that all away in less than a second.

She walked to the door and brought her hand up and knocked. She didn't hear any movement on the other side this time. Stomach dropping in worry, Anna pulled the extra key out and quickly unlocked the door. She moved in raising the torch to banish the shadows from the room. She saw Elsa, lying on the floor in the corner, body curled up. The blanket had slipped off her and the pillow was nowhere in site. Anna put the torch on the holder and moved to her side quickly. "Elsa?" She questioned.

The other woman sat up, her eye swollen and bruised. Scrapes ran along her arms and she seemed to be bent to protect her left side. Anna felt shock. "What happened?"

Elsa looked panicked, eyes wide as she tried to push Anna away from her. Anna looked down at the metal encased hands. There was blood dripping from under them. "Who did this!" She cried. "I'll be right back, this isn't right!" She jumped up and ran down the hall. When she made it to the end she noticed that Alec wasn't snoring as loud as usual, but she didn't pay it any mind and began rummaging for bandages and then slipping into the jailers office where she found another key that was the same colour and design as the metal on Elsa's hands. The redhead ran back down the hall and down the stairs. She realised as she made it back that she'd forgotten to shut the door.

Anna knelt by Elsa's side and pulled the key out. Before she could unlock them Elsa pulled back. "No."

Anna glanced at her confused. It was the first time she'd heard the blond speak. Trying not to be startled by the blonds voice she reached for her hands again, but Elsa pulled back and turned slightly. "No Anna."

Anna couldn't help but notice the soft and beautiful voice. It was a bit scratchy from lack of use, but the beauty was still there.

"Elsa, it could become infected. There is blood dripping from this metal. Please let me help you." The red head pleaded, she had her hands resting on her lap. When the blonde continued to stay turned away from her Anna sighed and maneuvered so she sat beside the blond in their usual spot. Anna felt her body sag, 'Elsa is probably still mad at me.' The red head glanced up at the blond, but couldn't see her face. "I'm sorry" Anna tilted her head down, watching her hands fiddle with a piece of string from her uniform. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I was shocked I guess…" She brought her knees up to her chest, bringing her arms around her knees. "Actually that's not entirely true. I was scared of the Ice Queen. And to me you aren't the Ice Queen, you're Elsa and I forgot that and I'm sorry if I hurt you. And I understand if you never want to see me again. But, please just let me clean your injuries and after that I'll never bother you again." Anna looked up and saw Elsa watching her. The torch light making it hard to tell, but it looked like Elsa was crying slightly. Anna felt a surge of hope; maybe she'd let her help.

Elsa finally shifted back and with a sigh of resignation turned toward Anna and brought her hands up. Anna smiled and made quick work of removing the large metal cuffs. When they fell away Anna saw the long delicate fingers stretch, and Anna saw the look of joy as Elsa stretched her arms and fingers in what was probably the first time in forever. But, Elsa's beautiful skin was marred with blood and marks that looked like chaffing. She must have been struggling and rubbed her skin raw.

Anna moved forward so that she was closer and gently took one of the other woman's hands in her own. She saw the blond flinch at the touch and remain very stiff in her posture, but she allowed Anna to cleanse and bandage her hands.

When Anna was finished she looked at her handiwork and smiled. "They're all done!" She claimed. When she looked back up she saw Elsa starring at her, there was fear on her face, but Anna couldn't discern what it was from. She shrugged it off, deciding that Elsa speaking and allowing her to bandage her hands was an exciting moment. Anna couldn't believe that the other woman had finally spoke, and with such a beautiful voice. 'Really Anna what did you expect? She's so gorgeous she could have had any old voice and you'd have found it beautiful.'

Anna moved and sat next to the woman, brining the blanket back around both of them like before. This time Anna gently held of Elsa's hands between her own and she set them in her lap, legs outstretched while Elsa kept her own legs tucked up against her chest.

Anna continued to subtly cast glances at Elsa's face, but neither spoke. Both still coming to terms with what was happening. Anna was so focused on the woman beside her that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching the cell till the door crashed open and Hans the head of the Royal Guard stood in the frame.

Anna leapt to her feet she stood at attention in the presence of her superior. Her face burned in shame. She had to fight the urge to glance behind her, but she knew she shouldn't look away, but the sound of Elsa standing caused her stomach to twist. 'What have I done' she thought.

"Guard tell me your name!" Officer Hans barked.

"A-Anna." She spoke, voice stuttering. She saw movement behind Hans and saw Alec standing outside of the cell, eyes wide as he looked over Anna's shoulder and the prisoner.

"Anna, tell me what you were doing in this cell!"

Anna felt her body tense; she had made a huge mistake. "I was making sure the prisoner was taken care of. She had serious injuries and if not attended to would have become infected." The red headed was surprised that she didn't stuttered, but the shakiness gave her away more than a stutter would.

Hans paced forward, till he was right in front of the smaller woman. His eyes burning. He reached back and slapped Anna hard across the face, sending her stumbling to the side. When she landed on the ground she felt an icy breeze blow across her. She looked back up and saw Hans seeing that Elsa's hands were free from their chains.

"What have you done!" He shrieked and leapt at Elsa, dagger raised. Anna felt time slow as she scrambled up she ran at Hans, body crashing into his before he had a chance to hurt Elsa. Anna didn't notice that the blonds hand was raised right where Han's head was and that the white dressing covering her wrist was now coated in frost.

Both Anna and Hans hit the wall. Anna faring quite a bit better than the later and she pushed back up and grabbed Elsa's left hand and ran for the door. Alec stood in there path, Anna dropped Elsa's hand and was going to charge the other man like she had Hans but Elsa grabbed her by the arm and spun the redhead behind her, before spraying an Icy blast that blew Alec against the wall at the end of the hall.

Anna felt her jaw drop, she didn't have much time to contemplate what was happening before she was grabbed and they both began running. Anna took the lead and was about to take them out the main corridor when Elsa stopped her. Anna was surprised, Elsa was still quite slim from lack of food and hadn't moved much in who knows how long and yet was able to stop Anna with a simple tug to the arm. Anna was so confused that she didn't realise that Elsa was leading them to a dead end. When Elsa slowed down Anna looked up to see a stonewall.

"It's a dead end Elsa!" She panicked. The voices of more guards could be heard coming down the hall. Elsa stepped up to the left wall and began to feel along the stone. "Elsa" Anna hissed. "There is no way out, they are going to find us…" Anna felt her face go slack. "They are going to kill us…I've committed treason. Oh no! This is bad, this is so bad! What have I done, they are going to catch us and kill us an-" Anna was cut off when she was grabbed and shoved into a small opening where the wall once stood. Elsa followed and the wall closed behind them, sealing them in complete darkness.

Anna hadn't moved after being pushed in and she could feel Elsa pressed up against her, the other woman's chest heaving and the breath coming from her mouth sounded wheezy. 'Pull yourself together Anna! Don't panic!' Anna listened to the other woman's laboured breathing 'She hasn't exercised in forever she must be ready to pass out from amount we just did'. Anna reached her hand out, feeling along the other woman's shoulders and down her arm. She heard Elsa's breath catch and Anna brushed it off as her being startled. Anna wrapped her arm around the other woman's waist to give her support before she reached out for the wall.

"Where are we? Is this a secret passage? How'd you know it was here?" Her voice still carrying the slightly panicked tone from earlier, but Anna had managed to rein it in. Anna didn't expect a reply back, but was shocked when she heard the low town of the woman beside her.

"I used to live here." She spoke softly. Anna turned in her direction.

"How do we get out?"

Elsa didn't respond but Anna saw a glow begin to appear in front of them. It looked like a whitish blue glowing snowflake suspended above Elsa's bandaged hand. The glow cast a shadow over the other woman's face, it was both terrifying and beautiful to Anna. The woman's face looked angry as it focused on the light. And when Elsa turned her eyes to the shorter woman, her face softened a bit, but still held the hard edge Anna had glimpsed before.

Elsa began to move, allowing Anna to support her as they moved through the dark tunnels under the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna clutched Elsa around the waist. The small light coming from Elsa's palm was not enough to banish the many shadows and Anna was still very tense from their run and the fact that she'd walked into a bunch of cobwebs, though she assumed Elsa probably walked into more since she was taller. And as they kept walking Elsa began walking slower, body growing heavier against Anna's side. "How much longer?" Anna whispered. The redhead's voice echoed along the corridor and Anna winced at how loud it sounded.

Anna looked up at Elsa's face, eyes watching the look of concentration play out. "It shouldn't be too much longer." Her voice still caused Anna's heart to race, even when it was quiet with stress.

They continued to move along the dark corridor, spider webs and random water droplets hitting them on their journey. Majority of the time Anna was switching from panic to acceptance of her knew fate. She knew that she'd have to contact her family and tell them not to come back, but she also had to get some things from her home. But, they would probably be watching her house by now. Maybe they could sneak there. She needed to talk to Kristoff, he'd help her, he always did. But, how was she supposed to keep Elsa hidden. She wouldn't blend well with the population. Her white blond hair, pale skin and vibrant blue eyes would give her away and the beautiful blue dress she wore would cause second looks. She needed to give her different cloths and a hat, she definitely needed a hat.

Elsa stopped walking; holding her hand up, there was another wall in front of them. Moving her free hand she began to feel along the edges of the stone. Anna watched closely. How'd there been a secret passage this whole time and she never knew? She was going to have to get Elsa to tell her all of the other passages in the castle. 'If she even wants to stay with you' her inner voice said snidely. 'You were the one who got caught and are now on the run with a beautiful prisoner….wait no not beautiful just prisoner. Well I mean she is very nice to look at…. Just to look Anna, don't go making things weird.' Anna shook her head to try and focus, she needed to keep this professional or as professional as she could after what happened.

The door slowly began to grind open on some hidden mechanism within the wall. Anna watched she saw the stars being revealed. The dark stones of the beach crunched as they slowly moved out from the cover of the tunnel. The sound of the crashing ocean covering up the sound of their steps. Elsa froze, and took a deep breath as she turned her face to the sky. The moon reflected off her face, bathing her in an angelic glow. Anna couldn't help but watch, her arms still giving support, but it seemed that the fresh air was invigorating the other woman.

Breathing out Elsa's shoulders relaxed. Her eyes taking in the moons reflection on the water and the bright stars. The smell of the sea unhindered by the musty smell of her cell and the constant echo from water and cries were slowly driving her to insanity. The rocks under her bare feet were slightly wet and hurt, but she would rather be on a rocky beach than to ever set foot back in the dungeons. Letting her body relax she felt the comforting warmth beside her. Anna's arm relaxed slightly, but still around her. Elsa appreciated the smaller woman's help, she wouldn't have been able to make it this far without her, she probably would still be in that disgusting cell. She turned her head and looked over at Anna, their eyes met and she watched as she saw Anna's face turn bright red. Elsa smiled slightly but did not say anything about it. Her voice was still scratchy from lack of use, but Anna didn't seem to mind, in fact it seemed whenever she did speak Anna put her complete attention to what Elsa was saying.

They continued to stand on the beach, both looking at each other. Elsa felt her chest warming from the eye contact. She opened her moth to say something when a loud ringing of the alarm bell started to go off. She watched as Anna's eyes grew wide in surprise glancing up at the cliff side. Anna's head spun around before turning and began tugging Elsa along the beach. Her feet were aching by the time Anna dragged her up the steep embankment and into the forest. She was sure her soles were bruised and had a couple scratches, but she tried to focus on Anna's fast breathing instead. Elsa felt her body sag, when Anna pulled her up again. "We can't stop here; they will be searching the surrounding forests." Elsa nodded, legs shaking from excursion. She'd barley even walked in the past years. She hesitated in her thinking. 'How long has it been? Anna mentioned the Ice Queen not being real. It must be a very long time if people have truly forgotten' She glanced over at the other woman. 'When was she born? She must be quite a bit younger than me if it has been long enough for what happened to become a myth' She eyed the other woman. She didn't see the tree root ahead of her and tripped over it, pulling Anna down with her. They landed in a heap, Anna on top of her, Read hair escaping her braid and falling on her face. Elsa felt her body ache, and chest burn. She felt Anna roll off of her, rambling about how sorry she was, but Elsa was too exhausted to listen. She felt so weak. She knew that she was never as fit as some of the knights in her father's army, but she'd always prided herself on her strength, but it seemed that she'd lost all her stamina by sitting for years on end. She was startled when Anna put her arms under Elsa's arms and hoisted her up with a grunt. Elsa stumbled slightly when on her feet and held onto Anna's shoulders with her hands.

"I can't-Can't keep running" She said between gulps of air. Elsa's face felt hot and she was sweating in the first time in forever. Anna gave her a panicked look, before straitening her shoulders in determination.

"I'll carry you"

Elsa looked at her, the girl was sturdy and obviously was very fit, based on the fact that she was not about to pass out from lack of oxygen. But, Anna was quite a bit smaller than herself. "Are you sure? I'm much bigger than you"

Anna quirked a brow looking her over. "You're tiny, you probably haven't eaten a proper meal in years, and I can carry you. And I'm a lot stronger than I look. I promise not to drop you."

Elsa glanced down at herself, realising that yes, she did look like she was starving. Her ice dress hung off her, she hadn't been able to conjure magic to fix it and the material hung off her frame. Elsa finally nodded. Legs aching and sweat rolling off her forehead. She watched as Anna turned around, holding her arms back to catch her legs. Elsa put one leg over the smaller girl and then the other. Feeling Anna's hands grab hold of her legs. Anna hopped slightly hiking Elsa higher on her back before she began walking forward. They were moving faster than when Elsa was tripping and struggling, but she felt terrible having Anna carry her. Elsa had never felt so incapable in her life.

Anna was heading in what she thought was the general direction of Kristoff's spare cabin. He kept it for when he needed to keep up his wood stock, a number of trees surrounding the place were endless. Anna had been there when Kristoff needed extra help, but it had been quite a few years. 'Since you started working in the prison' she thought to herself. 'You should visit him more often. Well, he might not even be there.' Anna's foot slid on some ice beneath her feet, snapping her out of her thoughts as she quickly attempted to regain her balance.

"Are you alright?" Elsa spoke softly to Anna's ear.

The redheads face turned bright red luckily Elsa couldn't see it. "Yeah, I'm fine." She spoke a bit too quickly and it sounded like Elsa was going to say more, but breathed out heavily instead. Brows scrunched Anna wanted to know what she was going to say, but she didn't feel that she could. She barely knew the other woman. Even though Elsa knew almost everything about her. 'How can I get to know her more if she rarely speaks. And only in moments of crisis!' Anna watched her footing while she turned over ideas of how to learn about the other woman.

* * *

The sun had risen and was now starting to set and Anna still hadn't made it to Kristoff's cabin, she was becoming worried that she'd missed it entirely. She knew that she should have crossed a small creek by now, but there was nothing and Anna's legs were burning and whenever she'd stop walking her knees would lock in order to keep them both up. Her head ached from being up all day and all night. She hadn't slept well the night before and she felt like her body was ill.

Anna finally stopped. "We should take a break" she breathed out heavily. Elsa slid off her back gracefully. Anna turned to face the blond, the other woman's face was no longer flushed and her breathing had evened out. And her body was no longer shaking from exhaustion, though Anna's now had trembles. She quickly clasped her hands behind her back in order to hide the shakes from Elsa. "We should rest here, it's secluded and if we hear anyone coming we have more cover. And then we can keep heading to Kristoff's place."

Elsa stiffened at the mention of Kristoff, Anna placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry he wouldn't turn you in and he probably won't even be there. This time of year he goes up to the mountains and goes hunting. She watched as the blond relaxed at her words. "And there will be some warm clothes and blankets up there, so after we get you a disguise we can head back to town, hopefully when things have died down and I can get some of my things and send a letter to my mother and brother. Elsa nodded at her words. Anna smiled in reassurance and then plopped down on the cold ground, back leaning against a large tree. Elsa followed her and sat down beside her, their sides touching. Anna brought her arm around the other woman's back and pulled her closer; similar to when they would sit in the jail cell.

"I'll stay awake and keep watch. You should get some sleep." Anna was startled when Elsa sat up abruptly. The blond was shaking her head.

"No Anna, I'll do it"

Anna opened her mouth to argue, but Elsa glared at her, the temperature around them dropped noticeably. Anna was too tired to argue "Fine." She went to put her arm back around the other woman, but Elsa just pushed it down and patted her lap. "Lay down, you'll rest better this way."

Anna eyed her before finally allowing her exhaustion to take over and she lay down. Head on Elsa's legs, head facing toward the forest. She curled her legs up to stay warm. The air was crisp and even with the noon sun, she could see her breath puff out. "It's going to snow soon" Anna mumbled, she tucked her hands down the collar of her jacket, pressing her fingers against her neck. She sighed slightly when she felt the heat soak into her bones. Anna stopped paying attention to the cold when she felt Elsa's fingers being to run through her hair.

* * *

Anna woke up slowly. Her feet were numb and she was shivering uncontrollably. She felt hands rubbing up and down her arms and someone lying down behind her, body curled around hers. "W-what time is it?" she stuttered out, her teeth were clacking together.

"It's still early morning," she said.

Anna struggled upright, body stiff with the cold. "We should keep moving, we aren't much further from Kristoff's and we can't let them have more time to catch us." Elsa stood and held her hand out for Anna. The redhead took it, stumbling slightly at the top, her toes still not having any feeling in them. "We have to head north"

Elsa nodded and pointed to their left. "That's north" when she saw that Anna was walking in the wrong direction.

* * *

Both women had been walking for some time, they'd grown used to the noises of the forest, but over the past couple minutes, the forest had gone quiet. Anna felt on edge as they moved. They'd found a small path a couple hours ago and they were covering ground much faster, but they were now more exposed. Anna had taken the lead, but with every passing moment, she became more and more nervous. She felt like something was watching them.

Anna slowed, glancing back at Elsa to make sure she was keeping up. Both women were exhausted at hungry, the forest was giving up any berries in this weather and if they were lucky enough to catch something they had no way of creating a fire to cook it. Anna's headache had grown much worse, affecting her ability to focus. So when a large man stepped out from behind a tree Anna's reaction was too slow and she bumped into him.

Large hands grabbed her around the arms, keeping her from moving away from him. Anna struggled but couldn't get free. "Let me go!" She cried. Anna glanced over her shoulder when she heard a surprised gasped. She saw that Elsa was also being held.

"Why are you struggling, I haven't hurt you" He leered at her, the smell of sweat drifting into Anna's nose. She tried to pull away as he leaned in, but his hands kept her restrained. "It's our lucky day! Stumbling upon two beautiful women in the forest. Especially this far away from civilization. " The man stared at Anna and then glanced over Anna's head at Elsa. "You'd both be worth a pretty penny in the southern markets"

Anna felt her stomach drop. She knew about the southern markets, her mother and father had always warned her to be careful when she ventured out of Arendelle. Never talk to strangers and always be prepared to run. People would kidnap people and sell them to the empire of the Southern Isles and it was the worst fate to befall a person. Anna began struggling harder, she brought up her knee, slamming it into the man's crotch. He screamed in pain and anger, but his grip loosened enough for Anna to wriggle free. When she turned to rescue Elsa she saw that the man who was holding her had fallen to the ground, Elsa standing over him, his body was covered in ice. Anna gasped looking up at Elsa's face when the other woman looked over. Anna ran over to Elsa, but before she could reach the other woman she was tackled from behind. Anna grunted in pain as her body was smashed beneath the man's much heavier one.

His large forearm wrapped around her neck and he stood up slowly, Anna's feet dangling as she gasped for air. Anna's eyes were wide and panicked, she looked at Elsa who'd moved closer, Anna saw her hand raised and then a blast of cold air swept past her and the man grew cold and his grip loosened but did not let go. He tipped backwards and Anna felt his body shatter when they hit the ground. She glanced around, seeing his body parts scattered across the cold earth.

Anna felt a hand come around her arm and begin pulling her upright. The redhead glanced over, Elsa was standing close, her face was grim. "You froze him?!" Her voice betraying her fear.

"It had to be done" The blond spoke. Her voice was soft and gentle, she sounded like she was trying not to scare Anna anymore than she already was. "We should leave, there might be more." Elsa watched Anna's reaction, the other woman's head nodded, her eyes still looking at the shattered man at their feet. Elsa tugged Anna away from the bodies. She didn't want Anna to have to keep looking at it.

Elsa could feel Anna's body still trembling, she didn't want the other woman to still fear her, but she wouldn't allow Anna to be hurt. Elsa couldn't remember why the mention of the Southern Markets had frightnened Anna so much. The Markets were located in the Southern Isles and Arendelle and it's surroudning land had an alliance with the Southern Isles Kingdom. Why would Anna be so afraid, what had changed in the time she'd be gone? Elsa, kept turning the thought around in her head as they began walking again.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna had stopped shaking from the cold hours ago, but they had crossed the stream and Kristoff's cabin should be much closer. Her feet felt like lead and her head was throbbing. Anna hadn't said much and the only sound coming from both women was their laboured breathing. Elsa's feet were raw from walking barefoot and Anna had carried her until she couldn't anymore. This had sent both women tumbling onto the cold icy earth where they both stayed for a few minutes. Small icy flakes fell from the sky and were powdering the earth around them in white. Anna wanted so badly to be at home in front of her fire, eating some stew or just watching the warm flames. Her eyes were beginning to feel heavy and she didn't know how much longer she would last. She felt Elsa's arm wrap around hers holding her closer, there was a bit of warmth in the other girl, or maybe Anna had just grown so cold that anything felt warmer than she did.

Anna's head was hanging down when she heard Elsa gasp beside her. Looking over at the other woman she saw her eyes focused on a point ahead of them. Anna turned her head and saw a small cabin. Her heart sored as she picked up her pace. She dragged Elsa along behind her, the other woman struggling to keep up.

They rushed up to the door, Anna reaching upwards standing on her tiptoes, fingers feeling along the top of the doorframe for the key. Her fingers were so numb she didn't feel the metal till she knocked it off the ledge and onto the ground. She bent down and grabbed it. Fumbling with the lock she was finally able to open the door and step inside. She turned and shut the door behind the other woman. Feet carried her over to the fireplace and she placed kindling into the small hearth. Grabbing some matches she attempted to light the fire, but her fingers were shaking so much she couldn't light the match. She tried again and again, but couldn't manage; she was growing frustrated and growled when another match failed to light. Trying again, she felt Elsa's hand rest over hers and took the box from her. She watched as the pale fingers lit the match nimbly and held it to the thin wood shavings and brush. When the flame took Anna felt such relief. They'd made it. 'Now what?' Anna thought. What on earth were they supposed to do? She'd just helped a prisoner escape. Holding her hands up to the fire to help warm them she watched Elsa from the corner of her eye. The other woman was staring at the flames, face impassive.

Anna turned her attention back to the flames, eyebrows drawing together in concern. 'Should I ask her what happened? Is that aright? Is it rude?' Anna kept mulling over if she should ask Elsa anything or not but was distracted when Elsa stood and moved toward the bed. Anna watched as she sat on it, hands resting in her lap. Her face looked sad. Anna turned so her back was to the flame, the warmth seeped through her clothes and she shivered slightly.

"How long has it been?" Elsa asked. She didn't glance up at the other woman. Her eyes focused on her lap.

Anna quirked a brow. "How long for what?"

Elsa glanced up, meeting Anna's eyes. "How long have I been locked up. You've obviously heard the stories, how long ago were they supposed to have been?"

Anna shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I mean it's been awhile, but you totally don't look it. You look pretty young, even for someone over a 100. I mean how would someone even live that long? That's really impressive actually, and your way beautifuller than most people over a 100, wait not fuller, just more beautiful…" Anna trailed off when she noticed Elsa's shocked face. Anna stood slowly, her limbs were shaky and her body kept shivering, but her worry over Elsa was greater. She moved and sat down beside the blond woman. "Are you alright?"

"It's been over a hundred years. I can't believe it" She glanced over eyes glazed with unshed tears. "I was locked away for so long. No one even remembers me" Her voice hitched at the end. "I was the crown Princess and the Queen of Arendelle how'd people forget what happened?" Her voice rising in pitch at the end. "What do you think happened Anna?"

"Well…I mean you destroyed an army and many people perished from lack of food and-" Anna stopped when Elsa scowled.

"Is that what you were all told? That I killed all those people?" She stood in indignation, her legs began to shake and she lowered herself back onto the bed with a sigh of frustration. "How dare they! I was protecting my people."

Anna watched in shock as Elsa glared at the wall. The temperature in room dropped. "The southern Isles was coming to invade, they wanted our nation under their thumb the money and wealth we had. They sent their whole army and slaughtered our people. I decimated their army out of necessity!"

The temperature continued to drop and Anna wrapped her arms around herself. Elsa stopped her rant when she saw. She took a deep breath and Anna felt the temperature rise back to normal. "I'm sorry, it's been so long that I've forgotten how to control it." Elsa looked sad at the admission.

"It's alright, why did the southern isles send an army?" Anna had become curious about what had happened. Elsa had grown so angry at her comment, had history been so confused that she had been painted the villain when she should have been the saviour? "Why were you imprisoned?"

"My advisor betrayed me. He had been working with the Southern Isles monarchy for years and I'd been too foolish to notice. The Southern Kingdom wanted power, they were weak and lacked natural recourses. They must have promised my advisor something he couldn't pass up for him to have plotted against me. He might have been plotting against my father as well. He attacked me when I was least expecting it and locked me up with those awful cuffs. There wasn't anything I could do." Elsa rubbed her hands together unconsciously. "I don't know what happened after."

Elsa leaned forward, head resting in her hands. Anna watched, she had worked so hard to protect her people only to be turned betrayed by someone she trusted. 'And for what, for money?' "I'm sorry Elsa." The other woman just leaned into her; her body was shaking with silent sobs. Anna turned, wrapping her arms around the blond woman. She held her tightly as she broke down.

She didn't move even after the sobs had stopped. She had lost so much and all those years locked away had numbed her to the passage of time. She had remained ageless in that cell. Her magic being the only thing keeping her alive and now here she was over a century later crying into the arms of an ex-jail guard. "Who is ruling Arendelle?" She asked. Elsa feared the answer.

She felt Anna's arms stiffening slightly. "The Weselton family has been in power for over a century."

Elsa felt her sick to her stomach. Her advisor had gotten what he'd wanted, power. "How is the country doing?" When Anna didn't reply right away she sat up, pushing away so she could look at the other woman in the eyes.

"Well I mean it's not bad…I don't know any different. I mean things could be better, but nothing is perfect and you know we just work through it and hope for the best cause that's all we can do."

Elsa could tell Anna was avoiding the question. "Anna please tell me?"

"It's just that there are a lot of people who are poor. You haven't been in the city, but you can't go far without seeing someone sleeping in an alcove or an alley, lots of children too. Jobs are scarce and same with food. Most of our products go to the Southern Isles."

Her anger began to grow; her people were living in poverty while the Southern Isles basked in it's downfall. "When those men attacked us, what did they mean when they mentioned the Southern Markets?" She felt suspicious something was going on here. More than what Anna was saying.

Anna worried her lip, "The Southern Isles has the slave trade. And the traders kidnap people. Many go missing a year, but nothing is done about. So we just have to be wary, never let our guard down. Sometimes if it's in the city the city guards will step in, but many of them happen outside city limits. My father almost went missing, but he managed to escape. The city guard brought him back."

Elsa sat stiffly. They were kidnapping people and selling them. 'They are selling my people! This can't go on. I have to do something.' Anna stifled a yawn. 'She must be exhausted from carrying you most of the way here.' "You should get some rest." Elsa watched the other woman. She felt her anger subside; it was something she would have to deal with another day.

"So should you, you haven't slept at all."

Elsa watched the other girl glare at her. Elsa hid the smile; Anna was trying to intimidate her into also resting. "How about I'll sleep if you sleep."

Anna mulled it over for a very short period of time before nodding her head. "Sounds good to me!" She stood up piling more logs on the fire and went back to the bed before sliding under the covers.

Elsa watched her but did not join her under the covers. "Come one. You can't sleep sitting up"

"I don't want to make you cold."

"You won't. Now come on, I'm getting cold waiting for you."

Elsa finally conceded and crawled under the blankets. The warmth of the fire and from Anna relaxed her and it didn't take long till she heard Anna snoring lightly beside her. Elsa kept mulling over what Anna had told her. There was so much more she wanted to ask but knew that the other woman exhausted. She'd just have to ask her in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

They'd stayed in cabin for the past couple days. Neither woman brought up the their mad dash from the castle and their fugitive status. But, the atmosphere was tense, whenever there was a loud noise from outside the building both would freeze and stair at the door waiting for the worst. But, as the days went by Anna grew more and more restless, she needed to get home and grab her things, send a letter to her mother, but she couldn't do that while hiding in Kristoff's cabin. She sat at the small table tucked in the corner, writing a letter. She knew her writing was atrocious, she'd not finished schooling and she couldn't read anything more difficult than children's books. Her hand was shaky and uncomfortable in her grip on the pen, but she needed to protect her mother and brother.

Elsa sat on the bed; her eyes trained on the fire, but occasionally glancing over at Anna when she heard her grumble and scratch something out on the paper. She hadn't asked what it was about, but she could tell Anna was getting frustrated, her shoulders were tensed, and head bent low over the paper. Elsa, turned her attention back to the flames, but when Anna crumpled the paper and tossed it over her shoulder Elsa couldn't keep her curiosity at bay. She set her feet over the edge of the bed and stood, moving slowly over to the other woman. "What are you writing?"

Anna jumped, craning her neck around to look at the other woman. "I'm just writing a letter." Her hands moved over the page covering her writing.

"How's it going?" Elsa asked, leaning in slightly.

Anna sighed, turning back around to the page, her hands moving off the paper. Elsa saw the shaky writing and misspelled words. She glanced back over at the other woman; her head was hanging down, her body visibly sagging. "I'm not very good at writing and I can't finish it." Her voice was low and sad.

Elsa placed a hand on Anna's shoulder squeezing it slightly. "I'll help." She reached over and grabbed the other chair, pulling it beside Anna sitting down. She leaned in, before reading she looked at Anna "May I?" Anna nodded, sliding the page over to her. Elsa began reading, it was poorly written and many words were scratched out and re-written. Anna was chewing on her lip watching her read her letter. She could feel the other woman's worry rolling off of her. "It's to your mother? You want to tell her to stay where she is?"

Anna nodded, her eyes lighting up slightly. "Yes! You understood it! I was so worried I'd spelled things so wrong and no one would understand. But, you did so that's good. Though I should probably re-write it." Anna rambled a bit before smiling at her.

Elsa felt her own smile matching Anna's. "Yes it's understandable. I'll just correct some of the spelling and then you can re-write it, how does that sound?"

Anna nodded enthusiastically and handed Elsa the pen.

Anna sat closely watching Elsa, here eyes following the flowing script. Elsa was the most elegant person she'd ever met. Even though she was wearing some spare clothes left behind by Kristoff. The clothes were too big and hung off Elsa's slim frame making her appear smaller. Anna's attention was drawn to her bare shoulder where the sweater had slipped down. The pale smooth skin was completely clear of any marks. Anna was startled when the paper was slid back over to her. She turned her eyes away from the pale skin face heating up slightly. Elsa handed her the pen, Anna taking it, her fingers brushing over the other woman's. She felt her heart speed up slightly, but she ignored it. 'You shouldn't have made coffee you know it makes you anxious' she thought to herself. Anna bent her head down and began to copy Elsa's writing as best as possible.

* * *

Anna stood and moved up to Elsa, reaching up she placed the wool toque on the other woman's head. She pulled it down a bit further tucking the white blond strands of hair under it. Stepping back she eyed the other woman. Elsa watched as Anna tilted her head staring at her. Elsa tried not to shift under her gaze, but kept getting distracted whenever Anna moved closer to adjust her hair or her scarf. Elsa's eyes traced the freckles on her face, the teal eyes, the way her brows scrunched together in concentration. Elsa couldn't stop the butterflies. It had been so long since she'd felt this way. She'd thought she'd been able to push her attraction to other woman down a long time ago, but after the years in her cell she'd forgotten. Elsa swallowed nervously, she didn't want Anna to know, it would lead to disaster and she'd loose her only friend. 'If we even are friends. She probably just feels obligated to help you now. She could be at home or with her family instead of running from the royal guards' her thoughts brining her mood down. She watched Anna's movements with her new perspective. 'Maybe I should just leave while Anna's sleeping, she wouldn't miss me right? Or she would go searching for you in the middle of winter and freeze to death' Elsa's thoughts spiraling into darkness till she felt warm hands press into her cheeks. Her eyes looking down into bright teal eyes staring at her.

"What are you thinking about? It got really cold and you looked so sad" Anna's face looking at her in concern.

Elsa shook her head slightly, bringing her own hands to up to rest against Anna's. "Nothing of importance, I just got lost in thought"

Anna looked sceptical but didn't argue; she nodded and moved back, sliding her hands out from under the colder ones. "Well I think this is as good as it's going to get," She said while giving Elsa an up down.

Elsa glanced down at herself. She was wearing a pair of oversized boots stuffed with socks to make them fit, brown pants belted at her waist, and a large grey jacket that puffed out because of the layers underneath, the lower half of her face was covered by a wool scarf and her hair was covered by a red tuque. Elsa looked back up at Anna. "I'm surprised I can even move in all these clothes."

Anna laughed lightly, "That's a normal amount of clothing in winter! You'll get used to it…hopefully, your movements will look more normal soon" Anna said teasing Elsa about her tripping earlier when she put the boots on.

"Hey! It's not my fault, I'm quite graceful I'll have you know!"

Laughing Anna shook her head "That's not what I saw a few minutes ago." Anna turned around to grab her own coat, but didn't see the chair. She crashed into it, losing her balance and stumbled into the wall. Elsa burst out laughing as Anna righted herself. Elsa's eyes began to water and her cheeks ached as Anna smiled at her sheepishly.

"It would seem my lack of grace rubbed off on you."

"Obviously, I was never this clumsy before I met you." She stated, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Elsa snorted as Anna grabbed her coat. "Let's go 'miss I'm soo graceful'" Anna said jokingly. She turned, opening the cabin door; the world outside was covered in white. The trees sagging under the heavy weight, but the sky was a bright blue, the sun was peeking out from behind the trees. She turned and waited for Elsa to follow her outside before turning and locking the door. She reached high up to place the key back over the doorframe. Turning back around she took a deep breath watching the cloud of air form in front of her. She grabbed a pair of snowshoes and handed Elsa a pair before bending over and putting them on her feet. She stepped off the small porch and into the fresh snow, the sound of it crunching under her boots. The quietness from the forest helping her relax. She smiled and turned to the other woman. "Are you coming?"

Elsa nodded, before following Anna off the porch and into the deep snow.

"So what was it like? Back then? You were the Princess and Queen right? That's pretty exciting. Did you like living in the castle? Was it cold in the castle, it seems like a pretty drafty place? Well I guess you can't actually get cold can you?"

"Umm well, I can't really think about how it was different, since I haven't been out to see the changes. I would think that some of the styles of changed, based on what your wearing things have changed a little, but not too much. And yes I was a Princess and a Queen. You are correct the castle was drafty, but luckily it did not make a difference to me. Did I answer all your questions?"

Anna nodded smiling. "Yes, you got them! You know sometimes I forget that asking so many things at once is confusing; Kristoff tells me to slow down. I mean I try but it doesn't always work." Anna's head jerked. Elsa followed her eyes and saw a moose standing slightly out of side. "That's a big moose; we should keep going, pretend like we haven't seen it." She said quietly. They continued on their way, but Elsa's eyes still watched the large creature. "You know, Kristoff has a reindeer, his name is Sven. He's super nice, you'll meet him once Kristoff comes back from the ice fields. Have you seen the ice fields?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, but I've heard of them, we would receive our ice from the royal ice master. He spent most of his time up there." Elsa turned her attention back to Anna.

'It's beautiful up there. Kristoff took me once. When the snow is cleared away from the ice you can skate around. I'm not very good, but it's a lot of fun…"

Anna continued talking, she began gesturing with her hands and looking over at Elsa with a smile. Elsa nodded and laughed along with her. Anna had taking her wool hat off claiming it was too itchy a while ago, and the sun was glinting off her hair making it look fiery red contrasting with the icy scenery. When they'd first left the castle Anna had been tired and hadn't spoken this much. Elsa noticed that just with a little rest and food the redhead was lively and talkative. It reminded Elsa of when they'd first begun talking. 'Well more like she talked and you sat in silence.' There was something so warm about the other woman and Elsa was drawn to it. She couldn't stop herself from always trying to be close to her. When they were in the cabin she'd sit near her or subtly watch the other woman as she flitted about the small space. As they walked their shoulders would occasionally brush. She smiled again when Anna grabbed her arm and began speaking excitedly about the joys of watching the toboggan races. Elsa laughed at the story of her and Kristoff stealing one and joining in the race only to crash into a tree.

Anna broke off verbal train of thought when they reached the edge of the forest. Arandelle spread out below them. Anna smiled brightly 'finally home.' She took in a deep breath, glancing over at Elsa who was breathing a bit heavier from the walk, but seemed to be doing okay. "Well, does it look different?"

Elsa squinted at the bustling city, she couldn't' really tell from where she was. "It looks the same I guess? It's still too far away to tell."

Anna nodded. she turned toward Elsa. Hands coming up to fix her scarf and hat. "There now we can get closer. Don't want people to know the ice queen is amongst them!" She chuckled slightly at herself.

Elsa felt anxious as they moved closer her heart pounding. It'd had been so long how had things changed? Anna had asked light heartedly but it had caused Elsa to feel ill. She bent down copying Anna as the other woman took her snowshoes off and attaching them to her pack. They began walking along cleared roads, people milling about. Elsa's eyes analysing the changes. She noticed there were many children running about, some new shops she'd never heard of. They had entered in near the merchant district, shops and carts were along the streets. People were bustling around bumping into both Anna and Elsa. Elsa brought her arms up to her chest, eyes growing panicked. Someone touching her hand brought her focus back to Anna. The other woman was pulling her hand away from her and grasping it between both of hers. "Come on, not too much longer and we'll be out of the busy area."

Elsa nodded and followed behind the smaller woman. Her breath began to come out more evenly as the crowd dissipated. But her head still ached from the sudden anxiety from being surrounded. 'I'd never had it that bad before' Elsa thought. She'd always struggled with being in large groups, but that was the first time she'd almost had a panic attack from it. She missed Gerda, the one person who knew and helped her cope with it. What was she supposed to do now. Anna squeezed her hand brining her attention back to the other woman. She'd put her hat back on to cover her red hair, and Elsa missed the site.

Anna brought them to a halt near a corner. They were in a small alley buildings going up on both sides blocking most of the sun. The snow was icy here from foot traffic. The dark doors were shut tight, windows were covered by dark curtains. Elsa had never been in this part of town, her nerves were coming back. She felt like someone was going to jump out at her. She could tell from the geography of the city that they were in the poorer district, but it seemed much worse than when she'd come to see it when she was younger. Her eyes were taking in the few people who were walking past. 'Most are probably at work' she thought. Anna pulled her around the corner and moved quickly across the road down another alley. Elsa followed and after a few more twists and turns she was well and truly lost. The alleys and roads going in all sorts of directions. She was pulled to a stop when they stopped in front of a small door. Elsa watched as Anna fitted a key into the lock and pushed her way in.

Anna quickly shut the door behind them, shutting off all the light in the room. Anna moved away letting go of Elsa's hand in the process. Elsa listened as she heard clanking noises before the room was lit by a small oil lamp. Elsa blinked, allowing her eyes to adjust.. The room came into focus, it was small with a fireplace on the far left wall, a table sitting in the middle of the room with two long benches on either side. There was a rocking chair beside the fire with a quilt draped over the back. Cupboards were covering the wall on the right. There were a set of stairs on the back wall, they didn't have a railing and didn't look stable, but she watched as Anna scampered up them with ease. Elsa moved deeper in to the room taking in where Anna must have grown up.

She was lost in thought when she heard pounding on the door. "Open this door!" A man yelled from outside. Elsa spun and watched as the door rattled in the frame. She turned and saw Anna peaking down the stairs eyes wide. Elsa turned, and ran for the stairs, right before getting there she eyed the quilt and a split second decision grabbed it and ran up the stairs where Anna was. While she waited she shoved the quilt into her own bag and put it back on her back. She was in a large room; there were two beds in the corner, and a door to her left which was open. She glanced in and saw Anna looking out a small window to the front door. She stepped to move up beside her when Anna spun and ran over. Elsa watched as Anna hefted her bag up onto her back. It seemed a lot more full now and Anna sayed slightly with the momentum of the bag. Before leaving the room and pushing Elsa to the far side where there was a window that looked over the roof of the building behind them. Anna opened it and practically shoved Elsa through as she landed on the other side she heard the door downstairs splinter open. Anna throwing herself out the window landing in a heap on the other side. Elsa scrambled up moving beside the redhead and helped pull her to her feet. The shouting of voices grew louder and Anna took off running along the roof to their right. Elsa followed as close behind as she could. The roof was icy and sloped in certain places, but Anna seemed to know the way so they stumbled along slipping and sliding. Elsa saw the edge of the roof coming up and how Anna didn't slow down. She cried out as Anna leapt over the side. Elsa rushing up and looked down to see the toehr girl had landed in a large pile of snow. She watched as Anna struggling out of the snow.

"Come on Elsa!" She hissed. "It's safe I promise. Elsa jumped landing in the snow. Anna reached forward and grabbed her hands, pulling Elsa out of the snow. Before Elsa had a chance to take in her surroundings she was pulled again, winding their way down the streets till they reached the city edge. The foresting encroaching on the city, unlike the other areas no one had come and cut the trees back. Elsa frowned, it wasn't supposed to be like that. Why was no one keeping it up? Her and Anna plunged into the forest. Stopping beside a large tree. Anna pushed Elsa inside and followed. She looked behind her. "Our foot prints!" She moved to go and brush them go try and hid them, but Elsa reached out before she had a chance. And pulled her back in. Elsa held her hand out of the small opening and snow began to fall thick and fast. Covering their steps from view. She pulled her hand back and pulled Anna in closer. They both huddled in the hollowed out tree straining their ears. Elsa could make out voices in the distance. Elsa felt Anna pull in tighter when the voices grew closer. Elsa wrapped her left arm around the other woman holding on tight as she dared not breathe. The voices were right outside, luckily the sun had begun to set casting them in shadow. They stayed like that till the sun had fully set and the voices drifted off.


End file.
